


Kau Temanku

by Fanlady



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Miss typo, OOC, Set setelah BoBoiBoy The Movie
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlady/pseuds/Fanlady
Summary: Kadang BoBoiBoy masih tak bisa melupakan bayangan saat Ochobot direbut paksa darinya. /Day 7: prompt #12 “Teman” dari IntonPutri Ice Diamond





	

_BoBoiBoy memandang tak berdaya Ochobot yang kini berada di genggaman musuh. Ia ingin berdiri dan bertarung kembali untuk merebut Ochobot, namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk tak bisa digerakkan._

_“Kembalikan temanku!” ia hanya bisa memohon putus asa. Tapi musuhnya hanya tertawa keras melihat ketidakberdayaannya._

_“Teman? Sfera kuasa ini kau bilang teman? Pantas saja kau lemah!”_

_Satu lagi serangan, dan BoBoiBoy tahu ia telah kalah. Mereka telah mengambil Ochobot dan pergi, jauh dari jangkauan tangannya yang terlalu kecil._

 

.

.

.

“ **Kau Temanku** ”

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : Set setelah BoBoiBoy The Movie, no pairing, OOC

#28DaysDrabbleChallenge Day 7: prompt #12 “ **Teman** ” dari **IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

.

.

.

 

BoBoiBoy terbangun dengan tubuh bersimbah keringat dingin. Ia segera menoleh ke sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mendesah lega saat melihat Ochobot ada di sana, tengah terlelap di tempat tidur khususnya. BoBoiBoy melangkah turun dari kasur dan berjalan menghampiri Ochobot. Ia kemudian hanya duduk di sana, memandang lampu yang berkedip di mata Ohcobot yang tertutup, menandakan ia tengah beristirahat dan mengisi ulang tenaganya.

 

Kerusakan pada Ochobot akibat pertarungan mereka melawan Pasukan Tengkotak belum sepenuhnya pulih. Ochobot adalah robot berteknologi tinggi, jadi ia bisa memulihkan dirinya sendiri walau mengalami kehancuran parah. Tapi tetap saja BoBoiBoy khawatir, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membantu Ochobot dan itu membuatnya merasa tak berdaya. Untuk apa menjadi seorang superhero hebat, kalau ia bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkan temannya sendiri? BoBoiBoy tak akan melupakan bagaimana ia hampir kehilangan Ochobot hari itu, dan ia tak ingin hal yang sama terulang lagi.

 

Tangan BoBoiBoy otomatis bergerak menyentuh kepala Ochobot dan mengelusnya pelan. Ia bersyukur memiliki Ohcobot di sini, kehadirannya membuat BoBoiBoy tak terlalu merasa kesepian saat berada di rumah bersama sang kakek. Rasanya ia seperti memiliki seorang adik. Walau sifat Ochobot yang kadang suka mengatur dan kelewat cerewet mungkin lebih pantas dikatakan seperti kakaknya.

 

“BoBoiBoy?”

 

BoBoiBoy tersentak. Ia melihat kedua sinar biru dari mata Ochobot perlahan menyala dan memandang ke arahnya.

 

“Ah, maaf, Ochobot. Apa aku membangunkanmu?” kata BoBoiBoy sedikit menyesal.

 

“Sedikit,” gumam Ochobot dengan suara mengantuk. “Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuhku, jadi aku terbangun.”

 

“Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Kembalilah tidur.” BoBoiBoy menepuk kepala Ochobot pelan kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kembali k etempat tidurnya.

 

“BoBoiBoy.”

 

“Ya?” BoBoiBoy bebrbalik dan menatap Ochobot penuh tanya.

 

“Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku ...”

 

BoBoiBoy sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Ochobot. Tapi sebelum ia sempat membalas, mata Ochobot kembali meredup dan robot itu kembali terlelap. BoBoiBoy tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali melangkah menghampiri Ochobot dan mengusap kepalanya yang sbeulat bola.

 

“Terima kasih juga sudah menjadi temanku, Ochobot ...”

 

.

.

.

fin


End file.
